


Adventure Zone Drabbles

by JustSomeMilk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, cursing, real housewives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMilk/pseuds/JustSomeMilk
Summary: Thought I'd try writing drabbles! These are courtesy of Tumblr user fixme-in-fortyfive.01. “I think people hug at this point.” -Angus and Taako02. “See you in Hell, bitch.” -Lup and Taako03. “I- I can’t breathe.” -Kravitz and Taako04. “Can I stay here for the night?” -Angus and Kravitz05. “What part of leave me alone don’t you get?” -Taako06. “What if I say no?” -Barry and Lup07. “I dreamed of you last night.” -Taako and Kravitz08. “You can dance with me… if you want!”09. “How do you cope when the one you love is with somebody else?”10. “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”11. ”I can’t believe you shot me!”12. “Would you stop that?!”13. “Breathe, okay? Just breathe.”14. “I knew I’d find you here.”15. “I’m not supposed to be here.”16. “Where do you think you’re going with this?”17. “I’ve never done this before.”18. “I got you, it’s okay.”19. “I can change.”20. “What are you wearing?”21. “How do you even sleep at night?”22. “Let’s go win some stupid shit.”23. “Why is there a dog on the couch…?”24. “It’s not burnt, it’s slightly toasted.”25. “[something else you want]”





	1. "I think people hug at this point."

After the college acceptance letter arrived for Angus, his family anxiously awaited the day he’d leave. Taako especially. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was going to miss him; miss when he stayed up late with Kravitz reading, tried his best to cook for them, came into their room to sleep when it stormed. He couldn’t imagine what the house would be like without him. On his last day home, Taako was trying to hold back tears, but set that aside when Angus asked, “I think people hug at this point?” He let them all out as he embraced him.


	2. "See you in Hell, bitch."

“See you in Hell, bitch.”   
Lup gasped as Taako popped another chip into his mouth. With all the time that had passed, it was a miracle Taako and Lup still got together every week to watch fantasy Real Housewives. It was the kind of thing everyone else thought was silly, but the twins loved it. “That girl is going down,” Taako’s favorite housewife hissed out to the camera.   
Taako’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, she is so gonna *kill* her.” Neither of them really cared that it was mostly staged, they both loved the drama and spending this time together.


	3. "I- I can't breathe."

“I- I can’t breathe.” Taako woke up in the middle of the night, as he sometimes did, with those words clogging up his throat, his skin burning and his eyes damp. Kravitz wasn’t a light sleeper, and usually woke up to calm him down, holding him to cool him off, rubbing his back, saying, “Hey, it’s alright, I’m here.” Kravitz knew Taako had nightmares. Realistic ones, painful ones, ones so bad they were suffocating. It sometimes took hours for his breathing to become even again, for him to stop crying and remember where he was, and that he was safe.


	4. "Can I stay here for the night?"

Taako was away for work, and Kravitz had been working and coming home to eat and sleep alone. He was just about to eat dinner when he heard knocking. He answered the door to find Angus there with his suitcase, “Excuse me sir, is Mr. Taako here?” He asked. His face fell when Kravitz told him he wasn’t. “Well, can I stay here for the night?”   
“Of course,” they didn’t know each other well, but Kravitz was always happy to have him around, knowing how much Taako cared about him. He set a place for him, glad for some company.


	5. "What part of leave me alone don't you get?"

“What part of leave me alone don’t you get?” Taako’s fingers flew across his phone’s keyboard, responding to yet another text from his awful date last night, he thought he had made it pretty clear that he didn’t want to go out again, but this guy could not take a hint.   
“Who are you talking to?” asked Magnus, seeing the frustration on his friend’s face.  
“Just that guy from last night…”  
“He’s still texting you? Do you want me to talk to him?”  
Taako hit the call button on his phone and handed it off to Magnus, “Do your worst.”


	6. "What if I say no?"

Standing in front of Lup, Barry had never been so nervous in his life. He had just asked her a question he had never dreamed of actually asking, something he had practiced in the mirror for hours beforehand. “What if I say no?” she said, smirking.  
He hadn’t expected her to say yes. He was pretty emotionally prepared, but he was still a little disappointed, “U-um, t-that’s fine… it’s your decision, Lup.”   
She grinned at him, “I’ll call you later and we can talk about it, cool?”  
He looked at her with pleasant surprise. He actually had a date! “C-cool.”


	7. "I dreamed of you last night."

“I dreamed of you last night.”  
Taako stood, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, drowsy from having just woken up. “You dreamed of me?” Kravitz was taken aback. It was normal for people to have dreams about death before it came, but he knew that wasn’t the case with Taako, “What was it like?”  
“Mmm… Nice,” he said, sleepily, “We were married… and we lived in a castle and I had lots of pretty dresses.”  
Kravitz laughed, walking over and kissing his forehead, “Well, part of that’s true.”  
Taako wrapped his arms around him, “I’m glad.”  
“Yeah… Me, too.”


End file.
